Dieu des yokai
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: Le dieu des yokai n'aime pas ce qu'est devenue la famille Inu. Il décide de les éliminer. Sesshoumaru et Inuyasha survivront-ils à la colère de leur dieu? Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi il avait aucun yokai dans le monde de Kagome?
1. Prologue

Le dieu des yokai

Le grand IL sortit de sa longue transe spirituelle. Depuis combien de temps reposait-il déjà? IL avait oublié. C'était il y a si longtemps.

IL fouilla dans sa mémoire pour visionner les moments qui venaient juste de passer. Un millénaire d'images défila dans son esprit immense. Certaines parties le firent sourire, d'autres l'ennuyèrent totalement et il se demanda si cela valait la peine de continuer à visionner ce passé. Il avait presque terminé quand il croisa l'histoire de la famille Inu. La grande famille des daiyokai canins.

Le grand chef qui tombe amoureux d'une humaine. Qui se sacrifie pour sauver cette fille et leur nouveau-né bâtard… Quelle perte pour le monde des yokai! Cet Inu a terminé sa vie comme un imbécile! Heureusement que son fils, Sesshoumaru, a un avenir prometteur.

Ah… Naraku, un démon tout à fait intéressant. Le grand IL hocha de la tête, approbateur. Malgré ses origines humaines, Naraku convenait parfaitement à ce qu'on attend d'un vrai yokai : semer le chaos, tuer sans remords et chercher des sources de pouvoir toujours plus puissantes. Oui, ce Naraku l'impressionne.

Encore la famille Inu. C'est le même bâtard qui combat Naraku, avec l'aide d'une miko réincarnée. Mais ils ne pourront pas vaincre un yokai si puissant et il est impossible que Sesshoumaru laisse les choses aller ainsi. Inuyasha aurait dû s'en tenir au destin de tous les autres hanyou : garder un profil bas pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

Sesshoumaru. Que se passe-t-il avec lui? Le grand IL n'en croit pas sa mémoire. Il redresse le cou, indigné. L'héritier sauve une fillette? Mais quelle abomination! La suite lui fait ouvrir les yeux de fureur : Sesshoumaru ne s'interpose pas, il ne tue pas Inuyasha et Naraku périt…

Les yeux rouges scrutent le présent à la recherche de la famille Inu. Où sont-ils? Que font-ils? Il retrouve d'abord Inuyasha, heureux auprès de sa miko et de leurs trois enfants. Le grand IL ne comprend pas : qui a laissé une fille de l'avenir s'établir dans le passé? Il se promet de rétablir les choses…

Sesshoumaru marche dans la forêt, suivie de son fidèle petit yokai. Une femme se tient près de lui avec une fillette d'une dizaine d'années. L'humaine qu'il a sauvée et leur hanyou. Sesshoumaru n'est pas mieux que son père. Le grand IL frémit de rage. IL se dresse de toute sa hauteur devant cette famille qui trahit les yokai.

Le verdict tombe dans le plus profond silence. La famille Inu mérite le châtiment suprême : l'extermination totale. Maintenant que la décision est prise, IL lance l'ordre fatal, puis s'accorde un bref repos, enfin rassuré. Il a fait son travail. Il a assumé sa responsabilité de dieu des yokai.

_Je me lance! Ça fait un moment que j'avais cette histoire en tête. Elle réunira les deux familles : Sesshoumaru et Inuyasha. Et elle ne sera pas facile. Amusez-vous bien! Myriel_


	2. Problème 1: Un pouvoir dangereux

Le soleil était au zénith et le vent d'est soufflait calmement. Le ciel était si bleu qu'on voyait à des kilomètres de distance. Même si la région qu'ils survolaient est peu habitée, Rin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le spectacle en valait la chandelle, pour les quelques pèlerins qui lèveront la tête.

- Plus haut, papa! Plus vite!

Muko frappa sur la fourrure blanche pour mieux se faire entendre. Et papa obéit. Rin tint un peu plus fort leur fille pendant que le grand chien montait plus haut dans le ciel, avant de retomber à toute vitesse vers le sol. Jaken, derrière avec Ah-Un, avait peine à suivre. La petite se mit à rire aux éclats sur son manège familial. Rin rit elle aussi, heureuse de partager sa joie. Sesshoumaru parla sans tourner la tête :

- Rin. Je me pose, vous pourrez manger.

- Merci.

Ils se dirigèrent plus lentement vers la terre ferme. Rin en profita pour regarder le paysage. Ils survolaient les montagnes au nord du village d'Inuyasha. Ils y seraient bientôt, probablement en soirée si l'on terminait le voyage à pied, comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire. L'habitude… Incroyable comme le temps passe vite depuis qu'elle a enfin rejoint Sesshoumaru! Elle qui l'a attendu si longtemps! Rin déteste repenser à cette partie de sa vie. Parce qu'elle a vraiment cru qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Heureusement, le destin les a réunis. Et leur a donné Muko, qui fêtera bientôt ses dix ans, dans le village où elle est née.

En descendant du grand chien, Rin chassa de son esprit les mauvais souvenirs et se concentra sur les prochaines festivités. On en profiterait pour fêter Sôta également, les deux enfants s'appréciant particulièrement. Rin avait hâte d'être arrivée et de parler avec Kagome et Sango. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Sesshoumaru qui avait repris sa forme habituelle. Bien sûr, lui n'était pas aussi enthousiaste. Il le faisait pour faire plaisir à Rin et Muko, plutôt indifférent à ces visites annuelles.

Jaken venait d'allumer le feu et leurs habitudes reprirent le dessus : Rin prépara le diner familial pendant que la petite Muko courrait explorer les lieux et que Sesshoumaru restait immobile, attentif à toute menace à proximité. Personne ne toucherait à sa famille.

Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que la menace viendrait de son propre sang…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha et Sôta marchait dans la forêt, sous le soleil radieux. Ils avaient diné un peu plus tôt, avant de quitter le village pour se diriger vers Sesshoumaru. Devant l'insistance de Sôta qui voulait absolument aller à la rencontre de sa cousine préférée, Inuyasha avait cédé et ils étaient partis tous les deux. « _Je suis un papa gâteau, moi, c'est certain_ », pensait-il en prenant le petit sur son dos afin d'aller plus vite. Le nez en l'air afin de mieux percevoir l'odeur de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha enjambait les racines et contournait les arbres.

Il devait avouer qu'il avait hâte lui aussi de revoir Rin et la petite Muko. À chacune de leur visite, il n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point elle grandissait vite et bien. Elle était tout le portrait de son papa, mais elle était infiniment plus sympathique que lui! Le jaki de Muko était toujours aussi fort, mais aucun incident n'y était lié. Il en avait discuté avec Rin, plus volubile sur le sujet que son frère qui s'était contenté de l'envoyer promener quand il avait abordé la puissance de Muko. Elle aussi avait perçu les pouvoirs de la petite, mais on ne savait pas trop quelles formes ils prendraient. Elle restait attentive.

Inuyasha courait très vite quand quelque chose résonna dans sa tête. Comme un immense coup de gong. La surprise lui fit perdre pied et il roula dans l'herbe, en tentant de protéger Sôta qui tombait avec lui. À ses côtés, il sentit son épée Tessaiga vibrer comme lorsqu'elle contenait son sang yokai. Puis le son s'effaça de sa tête et de son arme. Leur roulade au sol se termina à peu près en même temps.

Sôta leva les yeux vers son père qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. En même temps, Inuyasha se penchait vers lui pour vérifier s'il était blessé. Mais la question de son fils le surprit :

- Tu l'as senti papa? Tu as entendu le son bizarre?

Il lui fit signe que oui en se relevant rapidement, alerte. Quelque chose les menaçait-il? D'où venait ce bruit? Il ne sentait rien autour de lui. Aucun yokai ni aucun humain n'était à proximité. Et il savait très bien que le son était venu de l'intérieur.

Il venait de songer que si Sôta avait perçu la même vibration, peut-être que Sesshoumaru aussi l'avait « entendu ». L'inquiétude monta en lui, tout à coup.

- Sôta, tu es blessé?

- Non, non, tout va bien.

- Remonte, on repart.

Le petit lui obéit sans un mot. Il avait senti l'urgence. Inuyasha se mit à courir encore plus vite pour atteindre la famille de son grand frère. Plus il avançait, plus il sentait quelque chose d'étrange au loin, en direction de Sesshoumaru. Bientôt, il entendit clairement des cris. Il accéléra. Mais plus il avançait, plus ses pieds lui semblaient lourds, plus ses mains s'amollissaient. Il s'endormait terriblement. Ses paupières étaient presque sur le point de se fermer. Le poids de Sôta sur ses épaules était trop lourd, il avait envie de s'arrêter pour se reposer un peu. Il allait se laisser envahir par le sommeil quand il entendit la voix de Sôta lui dire à travers la brume :

- C'est le pouvoir d'un yokai, papa. Je vais le neutraliser.

Instantanément tout devint clair et il reprit conscience. Mais qui attaquait ainsi par le sommeil? Il courut vers les cris au loin. Des hurlements assourdissants qui résonnaient dans la montagne. Quand il arriva sur place, la scène était surréelle.

- AH! Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Jaken se tordait près du feu, prenant sa tête à deux mains et criant comme un damné. Rin semblait en plein cauchemar, mais sans réussir à en sortir. Elle était couchée sur le sol et tournait la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre en pleurant. Mais le plus surprenant était Sesshoumaru. Appuyé contre un arbre, les paupières closes, il était tendu comme un arc, les dents serrées devant un ennemi invisible. De temps à autre, un cri lui échappait comme si on le torturait.

Muko était au centre, près du feu. Elle pleurait, paniquée, les yeux ouverts. Elle prit un certain temps avant de voir Inuyasha et Sôta. Eux aussi mirent longtemps à comprendre que c'est d'elle que venait le jaki menaçant. Quand elle se tourna enfin vers eux en appelant :

- Sôta! Sôta! Aide-moi!

Le principal concerné donna un coup à son père pour s'élancer vers la jeune fille. Il courut avant que Inuyasha puisse le retenir. Sôta étendit ses mains sur le front brûlant de Muko et elle s'évanouit quand il la toucha. Les cris s'éteignirent presque en même temps. Lentement, les yeux s'ouvrirent, encore sous le choc du cauchemar qui venait de les frapper.

C'est Rin qui reprit le plus rapidement sa contenance. Elle marcha d'un pas un peu chancelant vers sa fille, endormie dans les bras de Sôta.

- Muko... Muko... Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

- Oui, elle va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas Obasan.

Inuyasha s'approcha, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

- C'est Muko qui a lancé cette attaque, Rin. Tu le savais?

- Je… Oui, je sentais sa panique dans mon cauchemar. C'était affreux Inuyasha. Sa peur a créé des images terribles dans mon sommeil…

- Elle peut endormir les gens. Et leur inspirer des cauchemars, d'après ce que j'ai vu… Elle a failli le faire avec moi, c'est Sôta qui a neutralisé son attaque.

Sesshoumaru se dirigea vers Muko, s'agenouilla et la prit des bras de Sôta. Il avait toujours de la sueur sur le visage et de la stupeur dans les yeux, les traces de son cauchemar. Il regarda sa fille qui dormait, abandonnée dans ses bras. Et sans y penser, il la serra très fort contre lui, en un geste protecteur. Quand il leva la tête vers Rin, il y avait de la panique dans ses yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas… Les pouvoirs yokai de Muko m'ont pris par surprise…

Rin, un peu étonnée de le voir aussi émotif, s'approcha et serra Sesshoumaru et la petite Muko dans ses bras. Elle caressa les cheveux de du grand yokai pendant un certain temps. Inuyasha et Sôta restaient silencieux en les observant. Sesshoumaru se releva enfin en donnant Muko à Rin.

- Ça va mieux?, lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui.

Et il partit en direction de la forêt. Inuyasha tenta de le retenir et tendit le bras :

- Eh attends, il faut…

- Laisse-le, Inuyasha, l'interrompit Rin. Laisse-le se reprendre.

Inuyasha suspendit son geste. Il se tourna vers Rin.

- Je voulais lui demander s'il avait perçu une vibration étrange, comme un son dans l'esprit…

- Tout à l'heure, tout à l'heure, répondit Rin en se dirigeant vers un rocher pour s'asseoir avec Muko, toujours profondément endormie. Moi en tout cas, je n'ai rien entendu de pareil.

- Moi aussi, je l'ai entendu, dit Sôta. C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes inquiétés…

- Dis-moi Sôta, tu sais si Muko sera bien à son réveil?, demanda Rin, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai usé de mes pouvoirs sacrés et maintenant je sais qu'elle n'attaque plus puisque je n'ai plus à les utiliser.

- Comment peux-tu contrôler aussi bien tes pouvoirs, alors que Muko semblait hors de contrôle tout à l'heure?, lui demanda-t-elle presque en colère.

Sôta recula un peu, effrayé de ce ton qu'il ne connaissait pas chez sa tante chérie. Inuyasha s'approcha et appuya son bras sur la fragile épaule de son garçon.

- Voyons Rin! N'attaque pas Sôta, il vous a aidé! Qu'est-ce que tu crois! On pratique avec lui depuis son enfance pour qu'il sache utiliser ses pouvoirs. Ça peut être utile, non!

Rin soupira en enveloppant sa fille d'une couverture. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Inuyasha et Sôta.

- Je m'excuse Sôta. Je ne voulais pas t'accuser, au contraire, je suis infiniment reconnaissante que tu sois arrivé. Je faisais un tel cauchemar…

Rin jeta un coup d'œil à Muko, sa fille, qui lui avait envoyé un rêve aussi terrible grâce à ses pouvoirs…

- Non, non. Je ne t'accuse pas. Je suis simplement troublée par la situation et…

Elle se mit à pleurer, incapable d'en dire plus. Inuyasha, mal à l'aise, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il finit par s'avancer vers Rin et lui tapoter le dos.

- Ça va Rin. On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on croise un petit problème quand même! Rappelle-toi quand ce salaud de grand frère t'a abandonnée au village!, dit Inuyasha en parlant plus fort pour être sûr que les boisés l'entendent…

Rin ne put s'empêcher de rire au milieu de ses larmes. Et le petit stratagème d'Inuyasha avait fonctionné : Sesshoumaru sortit bientôt de la forêt. Il jeta un regard froid à son frère, puis se dirigea vers Rin qui se blottit dans ses bras, sans rien dire.

Inuyasha se racla la gorge.

- Viens Sôta. On va terminer la préparation du diner. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde de manger une bouchée.

- Ok. Bonne idée, 'pa.

Et ils se tournèrent vers des choses plus concrètes. Non sans réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre : la petite Muko se réveillerait-elle comme ils la connaissaient? Comment lui apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs? Est-ce qu'elle le pourrait? Inuyasha ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Muko était la fille de Sesshoumaru, un daiyokai, comme leur père. Inu no Taisho avait pensé à lui laisser une épée, Tessaiga, qui lui permettait de contrôler son sang yokai, sinon il y a longtemps qu'il serait devenu une bête et que ses pouvoirs yokai auraient tué son corps à moitié humain.

Le diner se passa dans un silence total, chacun plongé dans ses pensées pendant que la petite Muko dormait paisiblement. Inuyasha, Sôta, Sesshoumaru qui portait Muko, Rin, Ah-Un et Jaken rentrèrent ensuite au village où ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit. Inuyasha avait complètement oublié de demander à Sesshoumaru s'il avait entendu l'étrange coup de gong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Je ferai sûrement quelques corrections par la suite, mais je voulais vous partager le début de l'histoire ce soir. Muko est plus particulièrement mise en scène, mais bientôt, tout le monde sera impliqué... Pour ceux qui veulent savoir si cette histoire fait suite à « Par amour » ou à « Cicatrices » (une alternative), je tente d'écrire pour que ça puisse s'accorder avec les deux versions. J'espère vos commentaires! Myriel_


End file.
